Banana and Orange
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Rin bagaikan jeruk, Len bagaikan pisang. Jeruk orange pisang kuning. kombinasi warna yang begitu bagus dan manis. Tapi... Akankah semanis cinta mereka berdua? *Bad summary, good story* Rin X Len *Notthing I do to them!* Read it, RnR!


**Ni Author malah bikin Fic baru, bukannya ngelanjutin yang kemarin... Ckckck**

**Udah ah, fandom Vocaloid yang ke-2 ini enggak bakal ngaco...**

**Banana and Orange**

**Rin POV,**

Namaku... Kagamine Rin, kelas 3 SMP. Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasku.

BUK!

Seseorang mendorongku dengan cepat. Tapi aku tak terjatuh. Aku menengok ke belakang "Ah... Miku! Jangan dorong aku seperti itu! Aku hampir jatuh dan untung bukuku tak jatuh dan..." Miku menutup mulutku

"Kau memang panjang lebar." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan mulutku dan aku mulai berbicara sambil merangkulnya

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya..." Kataku manja

"Enggak, aku sama Teto hari ini." tolak Miku mentah-mentah

"Ah..." Aku merengek sambil tetap berjalan "Tenang, katanya ada anak baru yang akan membuat kelas kita pas tiga puluh orang" Kata Miku santai. Kelas kita, 3-2 jumlah muridnya hanya dua puluh sembilan orang dan kalau ditambah anak baru itu menjadi pas tiga puluh orang.

Di kelas, aku duduk sendiri di barisan paling depan. Kenapa paling depan? Semua anak menjauhi barisan paling depan karena tidak mau mendengar celotehan Kaito-sensei yang suka melenceng ke arah es krim. Setiap kali ia membicarakan es krim-nya itu, hampir seluruh kelas memainkan hp-nya. Dan... Tunggu? Kok ngebahas Kaito? Sudah... Sudah...

Aku membuka hp-ku. Terlihat wallpaper bergambarkan aku sedang tersenyum kepada Miku sambil merangkulnya. Entah kenapa... Ada yang aneh dari wallpaper ini, tapi... Apa?

RING...

Bel berbunyi... Tanda kelas masuk sudah dimulai. Guru gaje kelas 3-2 mulai masuk *Kaito: PLAK (Nampar Aouthor) Author: Hiks...* Murid-murid mulai berlarian ke bangku masing-masing layaknya binatang kabur dari kebun binatang. Aku hanya duduk di kursi karena, ya.. Memang dari tadi aku duduk di kursiku

" Baiklah muridku semua," Kaito mulai berbicara di depan kelas "Ada yang tau hari ini kita dapat apa?" Tanya Kaito memulai pertanyaannya, dan spontan semua murid berteriak

"Murid baru." Kata kami

Kaito tertawa "Bukan, Kita dapat lotere. Hadiahnya es krim," Kata Kaito ngiler. Sekelas sweetdrop "Bercanda.. Kalian benar, nah silahkan masuk." Kata Kaito-sensei mempersilahkan seseorang masuk

SRET, pintu geser kelas dibuka. Seseorang berambut kuning dan dikuncir gaya ponytail kecil masuk. Tatapannya dingin, beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di sebelah Kaito

"Nah, ini Kagamine... Len? Kau saudara Rin Kagamine?" tanya Kaito-sensei menatap Len bingung. Len tampak kaget, begitu juga aku

"Tidak, aku tidak." Katanya dingin, lebih dingin dari penampilannya

"Oh, baiklah. Ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk teman-teman barumu? Yang sedang duduk di kursi di depanmu?" Tanya Kaito

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dingin. Sekelas sweetdrop, "B-Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah... Yang kosong siapa?" Tanya Kaito melihat satu per-satu tempat duduk. Begitu melihatku, Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Di sebelah Kagamine Rin." Kata Kaito Sensei

**Len POV**

Di luar ruangan kelas baruku, aku menunggu sampai dipanggil masuk

"Bercanda.. Kalian benar, nah silahkan masuk." Kata seorang guru di dalam kelas

SRET, aku membuka pintu kelas. Aku berjalan ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di samping guru yang namanya... Kaito-sensei? Hah? Kaito? DIAKAN OM-KU!

Aku tak jelas apa yang mereka katakan, karena aku berpikir

Bagaimana gayaku saat akan menjawab?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana kalau aku berpura-pura 'cool'?

Bagaimana kalau...

Lamunanku buyar saat Kaito berbicara, "Nah, ini Kagamine... Len? Kau saudara Rin Kagamine?" Tanya Kaito. Om macam apa yang tak tahu saudaranya sendiri?

Aku kaget saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan, sudah kupastikan...

"Tidak, aku tidak." Kataku tenang, atau yang bisa dibilang dingin

Ah! Kenapa sikapku seperti ini?

"Oh, baiklah. Ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk teman-teman barumu? Yang sedang duduk di kursi di depanmu" Tanya Kaito lagi

Ni orang lama-lama masternya nanya ya... (Maaf ya bahasanya blak-blakan -3-)

"Tidak ada." Jawabku dingin, seperti yang aku lihat, semua orang sweetdrop. Tuhkan! Aku salah pilih sikap! Tapi sudah terlanjur! Hua!

"B-Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah... Yang kosong siapa?" Tanya Kaito sambil melihat kursi-kursi dengan anak-anak satu persatu

"Di sebelah Kagamine Rin." Kata Kaito mempersilahkan aku ke bangku di sebelah perempuan berambut honey bloond dengan pita besar dan katanya dia memiliki marga yang sama denganku

Aku duduk di sebelahnya

Aku menengoknya, aku rasa dia orang yang bisa dipercaya akan sikapku yang sebenarnya

"H-Hai." Kataku kepadanya sambil tersenyum... Ragu? Ia melihatku dengan tatapan, bisa dibilang tatapan bingung

Rin mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku

DEG

Semakin dekat

DEG

Semakiinn dekat

DEG DEG DEG

Aku bisa merasakan nafas Rin. Tangannya mulai memegang dahiku, "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya dengan polosnya

"E-Enggak..." Kataku. Wajahku memerah

Oh, Shit!

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku bernafas lega

Tapi... Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat itu? Kataku berpikir sambil melihat Kaito-Sama menjelaskan di papan tulis "Nah... Rumus Volume bola adalah 4/3 x π x r3. Dan bola itu mirip es krim~~" Seperti yang kuduga , Kaito akan membicarakan es krim. Dan dia tak mau makan kalau tak ada es krim. Aku menyeringai sedikit

**Rin POV**

Len duduk di sebelahku, lalu melirikku

"H-Hai." Katanya sambil, tersenyum? Mukanya ragu saat aku melihatnya. Aku mendekatkan mukaku ke mukanya. Dia enggak sakitkan? Bisa sebaik ini, sedangkan dia itu **DINGIN SEKALI**.

DEG

Lebih dekat...

DEG

Lebih dekat sedikit Rin... Ayolah...

Aku memegang keningnya, tidak panas. Berarti dia tidak sakit, tapi aku tetap memegang keningnya dan bertanya "Kau sakit?" Tanyaku dengan muka polos

"E-Enggak." Katanya dengan wajah... memerah?

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya, aku mendengarkan Kaito-sensei "Nah... Rumus Volume bola adalah 4/3 x π x r3. Dan bola itu mirip es krim~~"

Ngomong-ngomong makanan...

KRIUK

Aku laper... Abis ini kan.. Olahraga, capek...

**Normal POV**

Rin berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah. Di koridor, tampangnya lemas, mengantuk, dan... Tak berdaya?

Sedangkan Len yang membuntuti Rin sekitar satu meter di belakang Rin khawatir kalau Rin akan jatuh atau kenapa-napa

**Len POV**

Kenapa aku bisa sekhawatir ini?

Kenapa kakiku membawaku mengikuti Rin?

Kenapa...

BRUK!

"RIN!" Teriakku saat melihat Rin jatuh ke lantai dengan lemasnya, aku menangkap Rin. Dan itu berhasil

"Rin! RIN!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Lorong untuk ke kantin sepi, tak ada yang mendengarku. Segera kubawa Rin ke UKS (Gini-gini Len udah menghafal denah sekolah berlantai lima ini loh... Dibantuin Kaito-sama sih -3-)

**Rin POV**

Aku berjalan sempoyangan ke arah kantin, entah kenapa... Jantungku berat untuk berdetak. Asmaku... Kambuh?

Aku memaksakan untuk ke kantin sambil memegangi tembok. Semua orang sudah di kantin, dan di lorong ini sepi... Aku, takut...

Semakin berat jantungku...

Rasanya ingin jatuh

Aku mulai membungkuk

Dan, kenapa dunia menjadi hitam seketika? Aku tak sadar... Kalimat terakhir dan perasaan ringan yang aku rasakan adalah "RIN!" Itu... Suara, Len?

**TBC**

**Trancy-chan: YIPPIE! Chapter 1!**

**Rin: Baru chapter 1 udah bangga**

**Len: Nanti apa yang kulakukan?**

**Trancy-chan: Hehe... Mau tau aja...**

**Rin dan Len: Kalau sampe kami melakukan apa-apa... *Death Glare* kita Road and Roll! (Ngeluarin RoadRollaer)**

**Trancy-chan: *Lari terbirit-birit* HUA!**

**Rin and Len: Jangan lupa update ya Author sialan!**

**Trancy-chan: Iyaaa~~~**

**All three: RnR please... *Rin Len senyum, Author nangis* **


End file.
